


RSVP

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Sylvester may have drones and cameras in Mckinley’s halls but Spencer is quickly becoming the eyes and ears of the place. Reaction fic to 6x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Rachel (background), Kurt/Walter (background), Blaine + Spencer (platonic).  
> Tiny spoiler for an upcoming episode with Spencer.

* * *

 

It was the voices that disturbed him. Spencer poked his head out of the locker room and peered down the hallway, frowning at the way Mr. Hummel linked his arm with some really old guy. Miss Berry’s voice echoed down the empty corridor thanking Sam for being gentlemanly and holding the door open but all Spencer could see was the old guy letting Mr. Hummel go first and copping a feel of his admittedly perky ass.

“Shit’s weird,” he mumbled to himself. “He’s like, a hundred.” He went to turn back and grab his gear but the clatter of falling furniture from the other direction caught his attention.

Concerned, Spencer headed for the light - not the metaphorical light but the actual light of the only classroom still left on. He pulled up at the choir room’s doorway and leaned on the frame, having found the culprit righting the last of the chairs. He cleared his throat and Mr. Anderson’s head whipped around cartoonishly fast.

“Hey. Um, whatcha doing?” Spencer asked nonchalantly, eyeing the row of crooked chairs.

“Oh my god, you _startled_ me.”

“Yeah, me too.” He nodded towards the seats.

“Oh. Uh. Sorry about that.” Mr. Anderson sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Just having a really, really bad day,” he muttered beneath the fingers still pressed over his mouth.

“Oh-kay.” Spencer looked back down the quiet hallway wondered if things between he and Mr. Hummel weren’t as friendly as they seemed. “Does it have anything to do with Mr. Hummel and the crypt keeper?”

Mr. Anderson scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe like a pouty five year old and Spencer suddenly felt like he was being let in on a secret, with the gossip he’d heard and the things he’d seen in the past few weeks coming together to form a complete picture.

“So, you and Mr. Hummel… You guys were together, right?”

“Once. Twice, actually. We were engaged.”

“And he broke up with you. But you’re with someone else – oh, wait the big guy, right? What’s his name?” Spencer asked as he wandered into the room and sat backwards on the piano stool.

“Dave. But no… We broke up.”

“Because you want Kurt.”

“Uh, something like that.”

“But he blew you off for _that_ guy?”

Mr. Anderson huffed and jammed his hands in his jacket pockets as he stared a hole in the floor.

“Kind of a dick move, if you ask me.”

Mr. Anderson’s head jerked up at that. “Me or him?”

“Him. So, what are you gonna do about it?”

“What?”

“You just gonna give up?”

“He’s made his choice,” Mr. Anderson said bitterly.

“So you’re just gonna give up,” he repeated.

“Yes! _No_. I’m-- I’m going to _accept_ it. That’s what friends do – what _adults_ do. I may not like it but I can’t change it, okay? He’s gonna date who he wants and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it.”

Spencer threw up his hands in frustration. “Fuck that noise, man.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“I’m sorry for offending your delicate sensibilities, Mr. Anderson, okay? But no, that’s not okay.” Spencer pushed himself up off the padded stool and stood in front of his teacher’s friend. “I get that it’s hard to fight. I _know_ that. But kids like me look up to guys like you. You’re out there living the dream, man. Dating guys, living with guys, proposing to the man you love like you’re living in a fairy tale come true. But now you wanna take a back seat because you’re crossing some imaginary line? That’s bullshit!” Spencer jabbed Mr. Anderson in the chest with his finger, punctuating his words. “Or are you just too scared to tell him how you feel?”

“Hey!” Mr. Anderson swatted his hand away. “He’s the one who said he came back for me! He’s the one who said he was here to fight for me! And you know what he’s done?” Mr. Anderson started to list things off with his fingers smugly. “Kept his distance. Been polite to Dave. Tried not to interfere with my relationship. Everything I wanted him to do!”

“Bull. Shit! That is not what you wanted him to do! You weren’t making moony eyes at him at the party because you wanted him to keep his distance. And he wasn’t ‘respecting your relationship’ when he let you kiss him that night – yeah, I kinda snuck out of the party! Man, he practically paced a pothole in the kerb as he tried to talk himself out of running after you.”

“Exactly! Look how that turned out.”

“C’mon, man. Don’t be chicken shit just because he is. If you want him, go after him.”

Mr. Anderson sighed, the fight quickly evaporating from him. “Spencer, I know you mean well and everything but it’s not my job to fight for him. I _tried_. I really did. He was the one who gave up on us. He’s the one who came back because he changed his mind but is now dating someone else. I just… I can’t,” he said tiredly. “I’ll tell him about Dave and then he can figure out want he actually wants.” Mr Anderson put his hands up in surrender and backed off, one foot after another.  “I’m done trying to second guess him.” He huffed. “I was never any good at it anyway.”

“But…” Spencer trailed off, not wanting to admit that he seeing young gay couples happy in real life was high on his wish list.

“Just because you meet a Prince Charming, that doesn’t mean a happy ever after is waiting for you. Relationships aren’t a fairy tale. They take work and that’s something none of us learn until we lose them. I’m tired, Spencer. I don’t want to be the only one putting in the effort again, so until Kurt rolls up his sleeves, I’m not gonna force whatever is between us.”

Spencer deflated, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “You guys really seem to like each other. I just wish…” He motioned to Mr. Anderson and then to the doorway. “…You could work it out.”

“Me too.” Mr. Anderson glanced to the hallway and heaved a sigh. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to see if my ex-boyfriend will let me sleep on our couch tonight.”

Spencer watched him leave the room and moments later, heard a hall door close. He sat at the piano and jiggled the keys carelessly, looking for the right note. If Mr. Anderson wasn’t going to make the next move, it would have to Mr. Hummel. Spencer started to tap out the intro to the only song he knew on the piano and mulled over how he could get Mr. Hummel’s attention tomorrow. He grinned as an idea struck him and suddenly, the Chopsticks melody came together and rang out through the room. He would go to Mr. Hummel for advice in the romance department. Maybe then, Mr. Hummel would see what was missing between him and the creepy old guy.

_Fin_


End file.
